Game On
by dodgerxrita
Summary: When Rita keeps getting ill, the gang and Oliver begin to worry about her. But with vengeful dogs on the way, they will have to work their way through many problems.


It was a spring morning in New York. The sun rose slowly over the horizon, a mist set over the the docks in an old barge 5 dogs and a man were just waking up to start their day of work. The dogs master, Fagin, had recently lost the threat of Sykes and his Dobermans attacking and had found a stable job environment at a Pawn Shop. This news had resulted in Fagin's 5 dogs having to Pick-Pocket less. The change had taken a while to adjust to, but they were slowly growing used to the new life-style.

Fagin left for work after a while and the dogs relaxed in the barge. The males, Dodger, Tito, Einstein and Francis, all sat by the TV set; whilst Rita, the only female, stayed in her bed. Rita had been reluctant to move around too much or stay out on the streets for to long recently, but the gang thought nothing of it at that time, so didn't question her actions. The group was talking about nothing in particular, just anything that they'd seen recently that amused them. After around an hour and a half, Dodger decided that the gang needed some fresh air and to stretch their legs a bit, so together they all went for a walk.

They walked up through the back alleys of the streets. Everyone walked at a slow pace, so Rita could keep up. After walking for about half an hour she'd started to feel sick in her stomach so everyone was going slower to make sure she kept up with them, but no-on minded that, it was nice to be out all together for a change. The group walked up towards 5th Avenue way. They walked past Oliver's house and didn't notice the kitten stood in the window. Oliver jumped out of the window and ran to his canine friends happily.

"Dodger! Guys! I've missed you so much!" The kitten spoke as he ran around the gang members legs, nuzzling them affectionately.

"Hey Kid. How's life in the Big house been treatin' ya?" Dodger asked the Orange cat.

"It's great. Jenny's really nice. I haven't really met her parents, they came back for 3 days after her birthday and haven't returned since. Winston's alright I guess, very posh. And Georgette...

She's... Difficult." The gang laughed a little at Oliver's difficulty to describe Georgette "Guys, can you stay for a bit? Please." The kitten begged, he missed talking to them.

"Sure Kid; we'll stay for a bit. Reet looks like she needs a little rest anyway." Dodger gestured over to the dreary looking Saluki stood opposite him.

"Yay. And Rita, what's up? You don't look like yourself." Oliver was concerned for his friend. Rita was like a mother to him and he cared greatly for her.

"I'm fine sweetie, just a little stomach ache that's all." Rita nuzzled Oliver gently.

Oliver led the gang into the mansion he called home and showed them into the Living Room. They all lay down in the room and began talking together. Suddenly they all heard a shriek coming from the doorway and saw a very angry-looking Poodle stood there.

"What is the meaning if this? What are you all doing here?" She was angry.

"Georgette, I asked them to come in, they're my friends and I miss them. Anyway, aren't you glad to see Tito?" Oliver's last sentence was sarcastic and knew saying it would get rid of her.

"What?! NO! I don't care about him. I don't know why I even wanted to be with him. Tito's not my type anyway!" And with that she stormed off back to her room. Everyone laughed at this.

The gang stayed at Oliver's for a while longer, all the while they laughed and talked. Rita was quiet through most of the visit; the gang were now starting to worry a little about her, there was something going on with her. Out of everyone Dodger and Oliver were most worried about her; she was a mother and a best friend to Oliver and to Dodger... She was more than a best friend. She didn't look like herself at all and she definitely wasn't acting like it

A few hours later, the animals heard the door open and voices come unto the living room, they heard a gasp from both people. Jenny and Winston.

"Winston look, it's Mr Fagin's dogs." Jenny smiled before running to all the dogs hugging them all

enthusiastically. She stopped at Rita and a concerned look came onto her face. Looking back at Winston she said,

"Winston, whats wrong with Rita, she looks ill." Winston walked over to the Saluki and looked her over once or twice. Winston stood back up and said

"I think I need to have a chat with Mr Fagin." He then left the room and went to the kitchen. Jenny looked confused but shrugged anyway and left to go and get out of her school clothes.

All the dogs and Oliver were also just as confused as Jenny was to what Winston was talking about.

"Well that was weird. What does he need to talk to Fagin about? Rita... Whats up?" Dodger asked Rita.

"I don't know... I feel a little queasy but apart from that I'm fine."

"Humans think differently to us." Francis said. After that the group carried on talking among them-selves, only this time Rita was more involved in the conversation then she was before.

Fagin arrived to the mansion and went to speak to Winston in the kitchen. A short while later, Fagin came into the living room and clapped his hands to his dogs and said,

"C'mon then guys, time to get home. Hey Oliver." Fagin bent down to stroke the kittens back as he nuzzled Fagin's leg in greeting. One by one the dogs said goodbye to Oliver and went outside to get into their masters kart. They left the Foxworth's and went dodging past cars down the busy streets of New York.

Upon arriving home, the gang hopped out of the back of the kart, and Fagin drove away again to do some over-time at work. The dogs went back into the barge to relax. The peace didn't last long. Tito put on the radio, one of his favourite songs came on so he turned to volume up; Francis was not happy. An argument broke out between the two K9's, which soon escalated to a game of dog-pile. After making their stomachs hurt with laughter, they sat down in front of the Television set to watch a Baseball game.

* * *

Elsewhere in New York, 3 dogs were sat in a dark, dirty alley-way making their plan of Revenge. A Doberman, A Pitbull and A Staffordshire Bull-Terrier.

"We will wait for the opportune moment to strike. First we take something he loves and then we strike... HARD! I will avenge my brothers deaths, the question is... Are you guys with me? Cain? Puck?" The Doberman asked the two makes sat opposite him.

"We're with you Ramous!" Both dogs said at the same time to the Doberman.

"Good. Dodger better watch out because I will get my revenge. Roscoe and DeSoto will be avenged; and I know just the way to do it..."

He whispered into Cain and Pucks ear the plan to make sure no-one over-heard him about the plan. Cain and Puck both smiled at the plan and the group walked off into the shadows to discuss how to execute it PERFECTLY!


End file.
